


say it again | lumark

by MarkLee127



Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, lumark are babies in love, they're so cute 😔
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: "say it again."mark laughed as lucas cupped his face, his eyes shining as his smile ever left his face."I love you.""again.""I love you.""...again."mark giggled as he pecked lucas' lips, the others smile somehow becoming even bigger."I love you!"lucas felt his heart flutter and a swarm of butterflies invade his stomach, he leaned his forehead against marks, closing his eyes and treasuring the moment."I love you too."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	say it again | lumark

"mark!"

mark shot up from his bed when he heard his front door slam open and a familiar shout echo through the halls. 

"how did you even get in-" mark said as his best friend walked into his room with a beaming smile. 

"not important! now hurry up and get ready, I've got plans for us."

mark groaned as he flopped back onto the bed wrapping himself in his sheets. "no thanks, I'd rather stay here all day."

the older wasn't having any of that, so he pulled marks sheets off of him into to find himself freezing at what he saw. 

mark whined and lifted his arms to cover his eyes, leaving his body in view. what the older hadn't expected to see was a shirtless mark, his abs on show as his sweatpants hung loosely on his hips, dipping one side showing skin. 

his eyes travelled upwards as he gulped, taking the sight in. he watched as mark moved his arms, his half lidded eyes looking up at him sleepily with his messy hair falling over his forehead. 

"why are you looking at me like that?" he snapped out of it as mark sat up in his bed, tilting his head as he observed the elder, "lucas, dude, are you alright?"

lucas hummed slightly in response, his mind fogging up as he couldn't think of anything other than mark. "uh yeah." he cleared his throat as he sat down on the bed next to mark, "when did you start sleeping shirtless though?"

mark snickered as he playfully shoved the taller, "why? like what you see?"

what he hadn't expected was for lucas to mumble out a small "very." while looking him up and down. the older seemed to have let that slip and his eyes widened when he realised he said that out loud. 

"I-I mean get the fuck up and get ready, we've got places to be."

mark watched as lucas bolted out avoiding his eyes, shrugging he got up and made his way to the bathroom unaware of lucas having a whole crisis downstairs. 

•••

lucas flopped down on the couch with a groan, covering his face with his hands. 

"very." he mumbled before shoving a pillow in his face to muffle his screams. "very, lucas, what the fuck."

he shook his head as he just decided to wait patiently for the younger, and to hope he doesn't bring up his silly slip up.

he scrolled through his phone to keep himself occupied until he heard mark's footsteps coming down the stairs around twenty minutes later. 

"sheesh, took you long enough." lucas complained loudly as he went and grabbed his jacket, not sparing the other a glance. 

"shut the fuck up." he heard mark scuffle around behind him, and the light jingle of keys as mark grabbed all his belongings, "you can't expect me to be lightning mcfuckingqueen when you wake me up at god knows what-"

lucas opened the door and walked out, cutting the smallers rambling off, "okay okay I get it, gosh. just hurry up man."

he walked down the street, hearing mark lock his door and run to catch up to him.

"so where are we going?"

lucas turned to the younger for the first time and froze, feeling his words die in his throat as he took in his appearance. 

it was one of those rare times mark was wearing a oversized hoodie (lucas' favourite article on the boy because it made him look absolutely adorable), the dark green clothing left him with the cutest sweater paws and lucas felt the urge to put him in his pocket. 

"um.. okay then."

lucas blinked before snapping back to reality, mentally cursing himself for losing focus once again. 

"sorry what?"

"I uh- said where are we going?"

"oh!" lucas grinned as he threw an arm over the other, pulling him closer despite his protests, "we're going to have ice cream!"

"you woke me up at five to go get ice cream?!" lucas smiled endearingly as he watched the younger smack his arm as he complained, "who the fuck even eats ice cream at this time?! which ice cream parlour is even open?"

lucas ruffled the marks hair as he pulled away from lucas, "I know a guy." he said before rummaging in his pockets and pulling out the keys to the ice cream shop down the road. 

he pulled the other by the wrist, squealing internally at his sweater paws and pulled him into the store. 

"you, stay here." he gently pushed mark into a booth as he went to get their ice cream. 

when he got back he grinned at the pout on the others face as he sulked silently, "we have more to do today too, this is the first stop on our adventure."

mark watched as the taller spoke energetically, a big toothy smile on his face. he sighed as he too, smiled at the sight, "where do you get all this energy from?"

lucas just shrugged as he declared that today was going to be the best day of their lives. 

and it was.

they started off calmly with a visit to the park, playing around in the empty playground and lucas trying to communicate with the ducks in the pond. 

they then visited the beach where they made sand castles and had fun in the water. 

they played with puppies and kittens as they ate at a cute cafe, lucas teasing mark about looking like a baby kitten to which overhearing workers praised them about being a cute couple - to which neither bothered to deny. 

they then went paint balling on the evening, sure it was fun, exhilarating even. but they did come out of it with a few bruises, their opponents were definitely in it to win it. 

and finally, here they were, in the park where they first met as they laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky as the stars were beginning to twinkle. 

they were both exhausted from their day, but it was definitely worth it. they both laid there in peace as the world around them became silent, the only sound present was the light rustling of the leaves in the wind. 

"I had fun today, but I'm tired as fuck." lucas said as he held a hand up at the sky. 

he heard a small "hmm" from mark and he felt his heart beat faster as he saw mark lift his hand up too, slowly intertwining their fingers. "I'm not doing anything tomorrow I swear-"

he felt marks voice fade as well as his surroundings and he turned to look at mark, the already beautiful boy looked ethereal bathing in the moonlight. 

mark turned his head and they both made eye contact, their eyes twinkling in the night. 

lucas gulped before gently taking his hand out of marks, and using it to gently trace over marks features before bringing it to a stop cupping the side of marks face, his thumb ghosting over his cheekbones. 

"mark.." he breathed out as he took in the sight in front of him, "I need to tell you something."

mark seemed to have sensed his nervousness because he brought his hand and gently placed it over the others that was on his face, giving him a soft smile as reassurance. 

"I-fuck." he cursed at he couldn't bring himself to say the words. he perked up when he got an idea, sitting up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow. "close your eyes."

"what? why?"

"just close them." mark stared at him for a bit before huffing a slowly closing his eyes, "you better not do anything weird."

lucas laughed slightly at mark's words before composing himself to say those words. "mark.. " he grinned as he saw the other scrunch his nose, impatiently tapping his hand to hurry him up. 

"I love you."

and with that, he leant in and gently placed a light kiss on mark's lips closing his eyes tight on fear of the boys reaction. 

he was about to pull away when marks hand gently went to the back of his neck as he kissed him back gently. 

lucas pulled away with wide eyes as he felt mark kiss him back. 

he gaped as he saw mark stare at the ground, his cheeks dusting red, "I love you too."

...

"really?"

mark laughed breathlessly as he looked up at the older from his lashes, "yes, really. I love you lucas."

that was all it took for lucas to jump up and scream, running around and jumping like an ecstatic child. "YES!"

mark sat up with a laugh as he watched lucas buzz around, moving back to lean against the bark of a tree.   
he watched as lucas ran towards him, crouching in front of him with a beaming smile. 

"say it again."

mark laughed as lucas cupped his face, his eyes shining as his smile ever left his face. 

"I love you."

"again."

"I love you."

"...again."

mark giggled as he pecked lucas' lips, the others smile somehow becoming even bigger. 

"I love you!"

lucas felt his heart flutter and a swarm of butterflies invade his stomach, he leaned his forehead against marks, closing his eyes and treasuring the moment. 

"I love you too."


End file.
